


Heart of London

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: People are what makes a home, to Tom it's you and your son.





	Heart of London

Tom loved autumn in London. The most beautiful city in the world only turned more beautiful as nature changed color and the fading light bathed her in a warm glow. Something Tom hadn’t always appreciated as much as after he met you. You saw colors everywhere. You saw art in all your surroundings before transforming them onto your canvas. You saw beauty in everything. Not just autumn. The reason Tom loved specifically autumn so much was that it had been the season he had met you. And two years later it was the season your son had been welcomed into the world.

The two of you had found a quiet rhythm together early on in your relationship. Your company had been enough to fill his chest with warmth even in the cooler seasons. You brought him warmth and happiness as you sat quietly together, him reading his scripts and you working on your latest painting.

The quiet had a few years later been broken, first with the high pitched screams of a newborn craving attention and now by the sounds of a toddler’s mischievous laughter as William ran through the rooms of the flat.

Tom looked up just as the toddler came rushing into his study and a wide smile spread across his face. William was covered in paint, wearing nothing but a diaper as he ran straight for Tom raising his small chubby arms for his dad to pick him up. Of course, Tom obliged even if he knew he would end up smeared in paint himself. It was worth it to feel the loving embrace of his son.

“Great you caught him,” your amused voice sounded from the doorway and William giggled hiding against his father’s chest. A warm laughter erupted from Tom as stood up and pressed a kiss to your lips.

“Do you want me to give this cheeky monkey a bath?” he asked, making you smile and kiss him again.

“That would be wonderful. I thought we could down to the Serpentine for lunch today?” you asked, loving the sparkle in Tom’s eyes. He always looked at you and your child with so much warmth. No matter where in the world you were, he never failed to make you feel as if you were the center of his and you loved him all the more for it.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea darling,” Tom agreed, making you smile even brighter.

“Great. I’ll pack the picnic basket while you scrub our little rainbow clean,” you teased, tickling your son’s tummy. William squealed and buried himself further against his dad’s chest, causing the both of you to laugh.

“See you soon,” you smiled, pressing a kiss against Tom’s lips again, giggling as he stole a second before you could pull away. If you had looked over your shoulder as you skipped away, excited for your picnic in the park, you’d have seen the dazed loving look on your husband’s face. You and William weren’t only the center of his world, you were his entire world. You were his sunshine on an autumn day and William the colorful leaves. You were his sun and his moon. London might have always been his home but the two of you were his heart. No place would ever feel complete without his family and he was going to spend every day for the rest of his life ensuring you both knew that.


End file.
